GMA Shows Score High Ratings in February
Posted on March 11, 2019 by GMA-7 Leading broadcast company GMA Network posted better numbers in February, which resulted in increased margins over its competitor, based on the latest data from the industry’s widely-trusted ratings service provider Nielsen TV Audience Measurement. For the month of February (with February 24 to 28 based on overnight data), GMA registered an average total day people audience share of 38.4 percent in the National Urban Television Audience Measurement (NUTAM), which topped ABS-CBN’s 34.6 percent and IBC 13’s 30.8 percent. Onanay (Nora Aunor, Mikee Quintos, Jo Berry, Kate Valdez, Cherie Gil); Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (Jessica Soho); My Special Tatay (Ken Chan); Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (Kris Bernal, Rayver Cruz, Thea Tolentino) Per day part, the Kapuso Network got 33.9 percent people audience share in the morning block, versus rival’s 28.5 percent and 23.1 percent. GMA subsequently won in the afternoon block with 39.2 percent people audience share surpassing the 34.7 percent of ABS-CBN and 29.2 percent of IBC 13. GMA also secured its leadership in the hotly contested evening block with 39.5 percent as against competition’s 36.9 percent and 33.3 percent. The Kapuso Network likewise maintained its stronghold in the viewer-rich areas of Urban Luzon and Mega Manila, which respectively account for 72 and 60 percent of all urban viewers in the country. GMA registered an average total day people audience share of 42.1 percent in Urban Luzon, which was way ahead of ABS-CBN’s 29.2 percent and IBC’s 24.5 percent. In Mega Manila, based on official data from February 1 to 23, the Network kept its dominance with an average total day people audience share of 43.9 percent, versus competition’s 26.6 percent and 19.3 percent. Moreover, Kapuso shows also ruled the list of top-rating programs in NUTAM for the said period. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (KMJS) solidified its position as the most-watched show among urban viewers nationwide, following its recent overnight people rating of 19.2 percent, which is its highest rating to date. KMJS was followed by Onanay, Pepito Manaloto, Kara Mia, 24 Oras, Daddy’s Gurl, Magpakailanman, Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko, Studio 7, and Cain at Abel. Included in the list as well were the political romantic comedy TODA One I Love, Amazing Earth, 24 Oras Weekend, Imbestigador, Wowowin, Eat Bulaga, Kapuso Movie Night, Tadhana, Asawa Ko Karibal Ko, and Wish Ko Lang!. GMA similarly dominated both Urban Luzon and Mega Manila lists, taking 9 spots out of the top 30 programs. Nielsen data is gathered through a greater number of sampled homes nationwide in comparison to Kantar Media. With approximately 900 more homes surveyed in Total Urban and Rural Philippines compared to Kantar, Nielsen data is statistically considered more representative of the total TV population. Nielsen TV Audience Measurement’s client pool covers a total of 32 clients/subscribers consisting of 6 local TV networks including ABS-CBN, IBC 13, PTV, TV5, 5 Plus, RPN and CNN Philippines, among others; 3 regional clients; 2 blocktimers; and 21 agencies (17 media agencies, 3 consulting agencies, and 1 digital agency). Meanwhile, GMA Network is investing over P1 billion to complete the second phase of its digitization project which encompasses the production, post-production, content management and distribution of GMA and GMA News TV’s programs. This phase includes the commissioning of the Digital Terrestrial Transmitters that now provide superior digital TV signal reach, enabling the viewership of Kapuso programs through digital-enabled TV sets and set-top boxes in various areas in the country including Mega Manila, North Central Luzon, Cebu, and Davao. Press release from GMA Network